The Phantom's Rose
by Angelflowers
Summary: Two Phangirls fall through to the Phantom world after finding a mysterious rose at the bottom of the stairs after watching the show at Her Majesty's Theatre, London. Chaos ensues. ALW musical and movie based with some Kay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Sniff. But I do own Fiona and Jenine. 

The Phantom's Rose – Chapter one

It was Friday night and Jenine and Fiona were out. In London. On their way to see the greatest show on earth to be precise – The Phantom of the Opera.

"We are seriously lucky I got these tickets. You know how hard they are to come by" Jenine told Fiona.

"Yeah I totally owe you."

"Too right" Both girls stood inline to have their tickets checked.

"Okay, Balcony row A seats 25 and 26" the bored sounding usher said glancing at the tickets in Jenine's outstretched hand.

Xxxx

"I totally would have gone for Erik not the-fop-with-irritatingly-perfect-hair" said Jenine as she and Fi stepped out of the theatre.

"I so agree! I mean Christine's a bug-eyed twit for going with Ra-Fop," she said hurriedly glancing at Jenine's raised eyebrow.

"I mean he's a musical genius – not to mention totally cute."

"Are you thinking of Gerry again?" asked Fi as they walked down the stairs trying to avoid being left behind in the crush of people exiting the auditorium.

Jenine smiled wistfully "Yeah, I can't help it." Fiona snorted. "Alright maybe I can." Jenine laughed.

"Come on CJ." Jenine looked up at Fiona at the sound of her nickname. "What?" "_Come on!_ What are you looking at?" Jenine glanced back down at the spot she had been just staring at. A red rose with a black ribbon bow tied at the stem, with a diamond ring lay at the bottom of the stairs. "Fi…" Jenine gulped and looked up at Fi with wide eyes.

"What?" Fi snapped irritably. She glanced down to where Jee had been looking not moments before. She gasped as Jenine reached down to pick up the rose.

"Do you think…d'you think it really is?" she breathed.

"I don't know Fi…" Jenine said turning the rose over in her hands.

"It certainly looks it," Said Fi "Check out the rock." She said pointing at the ring attached to the black ribbon. "What do you think?" Fi glanced at her dark-haired friend.

Jenine lightly fingered the ribbon. "I'm not sure-it can't be." "It looks exactly like the one in the movie" "I know." Jenine hesitantly touched the diamond. There was a rushing sound. Jee quickly glanced around at her friend. Grabbing Fi's arm, Jenine felt herself falling. Suddenly the sensation stopped. She was brought to an unpleasant halt onto cold, hard stone with a painful smack. "Oof" she moaned. Another smack announced the arrival of Fi. A groan escaped from Fi. She rolled over.

Jenine glanced over at her red-haired friend as she struggled to sit up. Jenine stood calmly and held out a hand for Fi. Fiona took it gratefully and stood brushing herself down.

"Where are we?"

Jenine looked around. Stone walls dripped with water, the floor littered with puddles and the occasional rat.

"I have no idea."

Jenine moved forward towards a nearby opening in the walls. She looked out and gasped. A large glittering lake met her unbelieving eyes. She pulled her head back and spun round to face Fiona with wide eyes.

"I think I know where we are." She gasped out.

"Where?"

"Um…I think…_I think_. We are in the Opera Populaire and we are five storeys underneath-"

"-in Erik's lair" finished Fiona gazing in amazement at Jenine.

"Do you think we are in 1870?" asked Fi.

"Only one way to find out." Jenine said grimly walking back to the opening in the wall. "Come on." Jenine cautiously inched out following a path around the lake, Fi hot on her heels.

Suddenly Jenine stopped. "Shush." She said sharply to Fiona as the other girl bumped into her almost falling into the lake.

A beautiful sound reached them. Both girls strained their ears. Jenine inched closer.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. _

_Silently the senses abandon their defences."_

Jenine's sharp intake of breath made Fiona motion her to be quiet.

" _Slowly, gently, Night unfurls its splendour._

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts ways from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night."_

Jenine grabbed Fiona's hand as they slowly but cautiously crept closer. They reached a rock jutting out from the wall. Placing their left hands on the wall for support both girls peeked round the rock.

A dark-haired man in black evening dress and a white porcelain mask stood serenading a young girl dress in a white corset, stockings and white lace petticoat and overcoat with chocolate brown curls falling gracefully over her pale shoulders.

"Christine Daae." Jenine growled as she narrowed her eyes at the ingénue.

"She's here?" inquired Fi, her view being slightly obscured by Jenine's hair. Jenine looked back at her friend. "Of course's _she's_ here! Erik's singing 'Music of the Night' to her." She snapped.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Does he look like Gerry or Chaney?" Fi said impatiently

"Oh! I don't know…Physique-wise he oozes Gerry hotness but face-wise nada." Jenine reported.

"Christine-"

"Bug-eyed twit!"

"Yes, her." Fiona rolled her eyes and continued, "Does she resemble Emmy?"

Jenine poked her head around again. Squinting in the general direction of Christine, she muttered.

"Yes…slightly. Funnily enough she has bigger ears. Hmmm…kinda Prince Charles-esque."

"What!" Fi squawked.

"Shush!" Jenine glared at the redhead and moved out of the way.

"Jeez." Said Fi "I'm surprised they don't flap!"

"What's Erik and Dumbo doing now?"

Fi turned around to Jenine and raised an eyebrow. "Dumbo?" she questioned.

"Omigod! You never saw that movie? Elephant with big ears? Look she has big ears and she's a brainless twit. Hence Dumbo."

Fi shrugged. "Fair enough." She turned back around and peeked out again. "Erik's placing Dumbo in the swan bed…closing the curtain…He's going over to his organ…and quelle surprise, he's composing."

"Right." Jenine moved Fi out of the way and purposefully moved forward.

"_What are you doing?"_ Fi hissed yanking Jenine back by her arm.

"Introducing myself. He'll be curious if he finds us here sneaking about and in weird clothing. Plus he won't kill us because we have the element of surprise."

"Oh." Fi let go of her arm. Surprisingly enough Jenine's comment made sense…kinda. Jenine moved forward again, hand at the level of her eyes.

Fi stared at her. "Er…" Jenine looked back at her questioningly. Fiona gestured to her hand.

"Honestly, did you never pay attention to Madame Giry?" Jenine replied exasperatedly. "Your hand at the level of your eyes." She sang quietly.

Fiona smiled and nodded to show she understood, raising her own hand. Both girls rounded the corner and stepped out into the open.

The Phantom sat with his back to them, composing.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." Jenine's soft voice floated across the room. The Phantom hit a wrong note loudly and cursed. "Merde." He spun round glaring at the two intruders, blue-green eyes glittering menacingly. In a flash the Punjab lasso was whistling through the air. Both girls nimbly sidestepped the rope, anticipating the Phantom's actions.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur." Jenine said again "Je suis desolee. Mon ami et moi…" Jenine gestured at Fi. "Je m'appelle Jenine Marie Louise Clark et elle s'appelle Fiona Marion Clarke."

"You had to say my middle name didn't you?" Fi said glaring at Jenine.

"Sorry" Jenine looked sheepishly at Fiona. Turning back to the phantom.

"Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Mon ami et moi…" Jenine started again "Mon…oh forget this…parley-vous an Anglais?" Jenine's meagre French ran out.

The Phantom studied Jenine curiously "Oui".

"Oh thank god. Year 11 French only gets me so far." She smiled "Look Fi and I somehow ended up here. We're from the year 2006 and we're eighteen."

"Yes we were just watching the Phant-" Jenine slapped a hand across her friends' mouth. "-tastic firework display at home" Jenine looked meaningfully at Fi.

The Phantom stared at the two girls. "I see," he said after a while. "I suppose this explains your odd err…attire." He murmured gesturing to Jenine's low cut silk black top, jeans and black satin high heels and Fiona's lilac t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah."

Jenine moved forward onto the stone floor, her heels clicking softly. "CJ!" Fi gestured to the footwear in question. Jenine nodded and slipped off the offending items and reached into her bag for her trainers that she had been intending to wear on her way home on the train.

"This place is seriously cool." She remarked as she pulled on the trainers, glancing around the lair.

"Why, pray, Mademoiselle Jenine are you so interested in my house? And why are you here?"

"It's amazing and I don't know why we're here. But I do know that it's a good thing." She replied.

Fiona was meanwhile examining the mannequin of Christine "Amazing it even has big ears." She said shaking her head.

"We of course know who you are – Monsiour le Fantome de L'Opera." Jenine smirked at the Phantom.

"Clever mademoiselle. How did you know? A gossiping ballet rat I suppose?" The Phantom walked slowly in front of her, forcing her to look up at him.

"Why, mademoiselle, did you refrain mademoiselle Fiona from speaking earlier?" he said silkily, fingering the Punjab lasso.

"Parce que monsieur. I did not want you to know something that may change history. It doesn't matter how I know you. For now at least."

Suddenly a high-pitched tinkling sounded. Jenine glanced over at Fiona. "I remember" she said eyes wide. Fi ran over to Jenine and dragged her across the room to a door and opened it, pushed Jenine in first and running in behind her, slammed the door, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Phantom behind in the middle of the room to ponder Jenine's strange comment.

Fi spun round to face Jenine –"Now what?"

Please read and Review you lovely wonderful people! You'll get ben + jerry's choc chip cookie dough flavoured ice cream if you do... 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys this is the update hope you like. _

Disclaimer: I'm working on getting ALW to sell me the rights to Phantom of the Opera…It's not working though. Maybe I need to stop threatening to steal Erik's Punjab lasso and Punjab him if he doesn't…hmm. So anyhoo I don't (sniff sniff) own POTO…yet!

Chapter 2.

Jenine surveyed the room that they had entered. A bed stood against the wall, spread with black silk sheets and pillows. (Angelflowers: _I didn't like the idea of the coffin and they don't show his bed in the movie.)_

A black cotton canopy hung suspended from the ceiling. The permeating smell of lilies filled the room. Lounged across the bed and wearing a diamond-studded collar sat a beautiful Siamese cat, her regal head raised and eyes narrowed at the newcomers.

"Now what?" Fi said again.

"Umm" Jenine said not listening and staring at the cat with apprehension.

"Jenine! Didn't you hear me?" Fi hissed following Jenine's gaze. "It's a cat Jenine…it's not like you haven't seen them before."

"Ha-ha funny." Jenine scowled. "It's not that, it's just that I'm scared of cats."

"What?" Fiona stared at her. "You're scared of _cats_?" she started to laugh.

"Shut up, it's not funny. If you must know one scratched me when I was little above my eye. They are evil and the devils incarnate."

"No they're not. They're sweet. I bet this one has a lovely personality." Fi said approaching it to stroke it.

"_Don't_!"

"Why?"

"You don't know what she's thinking. She's twitching her tail. Bad sign."

"You really are paranoid, you know that right?"

"Shut up. I think I know who that is. That's Ayesha."

"Who?"

"The cat, idiot. Erik found her. She's quite protective. Didn't you read Susan Kay?"

"Nope, couldn't find a copy." Fiona stroked Ayesha. The cat whipped round and sank her claws into Fi's hand, hissing.

"Ouch, son of a-" Fiona a string of colourful expletives erupting from her mouth, as she nursed her hand.

Jenine smirked. "Told you."

Fiona scowled at her dark-haired friend. "What are they doing?" Jenine shrugged at walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out.

Suddenly a blast of sound hit them.

"_Damn you, you little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon,_

_Is this what you wanted to see!"_

Jenine shut the door quickly and spun round to face Fiona. "Umm, I'm guessing Christine just pulled off his mask."

"Huh." Fi looked contemplative. "Stupid cow."

"Yeah."

"Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free!" Both girls at on the bed, well away from Ayesha, listening to the row next door. 

"_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even bear to look, _

Or bear to think of me? 

_This loathsome gargoyle_  
_Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh Christine..._

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine..."

Fiona looked at Jenine. "You know I never understood why she takes off his mask in the first place. I mean they would have been fine if she hadn't done that."

"She took it off because she wanted to know his identity. And also because she's an idiot with bug eyes."

"This is true."

Jenine tilted her head to one side, listening. "I think they're going. Come on." Both girls crept to the door and peeked out. Seeing the coast was clear they stepped out.

Hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer and a lot more action. Please read and review, there are muffins (baked this morning by yours truly) available for you if you do…Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this has been so long in coming up, I've just had to do a load of Sociology Coursework and I've had a touch of writers block! Anyway here it is –hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. Or Harry Potter and PoA or Holmes and Watson or Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibility. In fact I don't own anything except myself, this Phic and the POTO dvd.

Chapter 3.

Before they could close the door, Ayesha streaked out with a hiss and made for the ornate organ that stood against one wall. Climbing nimbly on to the top, the cat settled herself and lay down, eyes narrowed at the girls, as if she were a queen scrutinising two filthy servants.

"Thinks a lot of herself, that one!" Fi said inclining her head towards Ayesha.

"Yeah,"

Both girls stood in the open, once more taking in the surroundings of the lair.

"You know, I've always wondered how he got these candles to rise out of the water." Jenine stated looking at the elegant candelabras in question.

"Do you reckon he's written the note yet?" Fi asked a gleeful expression on her face. Jenine turned to look at the re-head and started to laugh.

"Andre – Firmin…their faces!" she giggled, remembering the movie. "Possibly not." She said when she was at last able to talk.

"He may have been about to when we –you know- dropped in."

"So what do we do now? Are we gonna let Christine have him or what?" Fi asked.

"_Her! Have him! _Certainly not!" Jenine exploded. "And let her hurt him? No way. It was bad enough watching the movie." Fiona sighed and walked over to a nearby bench with red velvet cushions on it. "We can't change history, though hon. Remember what Hermione said about time-turners?" she said referring to the incident in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _

"Yes, but we're not using time-turners are we? We're not going to meet our past or future selves here are we?"

"True, but still…No changing history." Fi said firmly staring into her friends chocolate brown eyes. Jenine sighed huffily – Fiona was right, they just couldn't risk it.

"Fine." Jenine sat down heavily on the bench with her friend. "So we're just going to stand by and watch and do nothing are we?" she said after a while.

"Yep." Fi looked at the ground and then up at her friend, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Though we could help her fall in love with him a bit more." Jenine looked at Fi with wide eyes. "That's changing history!" she argued.

"No it's not, it's helping it. We can help her and let her decide."

"Humph." was all Jenine said. Fiona looked at her friend. Finally after a few minutes under Fiona's unblinking stare did Jenine utter a grudging "Yes alright I'll help – but not because of Christine, but for Erik."

Fiona squealed and hugged her friend tightly. "Er-Fi? Can't breathe, kinda need air." Jenine gasped out. Fi laughed and released her friend.

Suddenly, there was the noise of rusting metal on stone, and the iron portcullis rose up. Both girls glanced up and saw the Phantom poling the gondola forward. He continued to pole his way across the water. When he was less than a metre away from the bank edge, Jenine climbed down and waded in to help him pull the craft into safety, tying the gondola to an iron ring that was welded to the wall. She stepped out of the water and allowed the Phantom to emerge from the gonadola.

"Ca va monsieur?" she asked. The Phantom started at the sound of her voice. "Oui, Madmoiselle." He replied looking at her.

Jenine looked back steadily. "So…how is dear Christine?" she asked a slight smile playing on her face.

"How…? Never mind." The Phantom muttered, shaking his head at her. "She's fine Mademoiselle. Now what are you still doing here?"

"Well for starters, we don't know the way out and secondly we like it here." She replied, settling back down once more on the bench. The Phantom stared at her. "Humph. Well it seems I'm not going to be able to get rid of you two."

"Nope. You're right, your not."

Fiona leaned over to Jenine and whispered, "He gave in too easily – I'm suspicious Holmes."

"Elementary, my dear Watson. His actions are decidedly suspicious. I shall investigate this further, my dear Watson." Jenine giggled.

The Phantom did not hear their remarks (or at least appeared not to hear). He walked over to an ebony writing desk and sat down at it in one fluid, graceful movement and took out some black edged writing paper and proceeded to write.

Jenine exchanged knowing glances with Fiona. "Monsieur," she called to the Phantom "Qu'etes-vous écrivant?"

"I am writing letters of advice to Messieurs Firmin and Andre, M.le Vicomte, Signora Carlotta and lastly to Madame Giry." Fiona smiled triumphantly, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. She stood up.

"Monsieur, would it seem bold if we were to ask if we could accompany you in the delivery of these notes?" she asked making a small bow towards the Phantom. Jenine stared at her friend. She shook her head, with a small amused smile on her face. "My dear, methinks you doth have been reading too mucheth of the fair lady Jane Austen." She noted wryly.

Fiona grinned back at her friend. "Pride and Prejudice – great writing." "It was a load of twaddle."

Fiona gasped. "You dare insult Fair Lady Austen? Shame on you. Mademoiselle Austen would be turning in her grave!"

"Mademoiselle Austen portrays women as silly insipid ducks – Sense and Sensibility hello?"

"Fair point. But you have to admit Pride and Prejudice is good."

"It was alright."

Throughout this exchange the Phantom watched each girl – his head swivelling as though watching a tennis match. At this point he interjected with "Ahem, Mademoiselles, silence s'il vous plait. In answer to your question Mademoiselle Fiona you may both accompany me above, but you must be as silent as the grave –Tu comprends?" he said looking sternly between the two.

"Oui." Jenine said.

"Absolutely" Fiona replied.

"Crystal clear."

"Silent as the grave." Fiona made a zipping motion with her hand.

"Not a word, Monsieur la Fantome." Jenine said as she smartly saluted the Phantom.

The Phantom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Jenine dropped her hand and attempted a winning smile. "Seriously, we'll be quiet." This seemed to satisfy the Phantom, for he swept up his cloak and settled it once again on his broad shoulders.

(Angelflowers: Meep! The broad shoulders meet the cloak! Drools, staring off into space. Erik: Cut it out! Stop drooling on my cloak. Yanks cloak out of the way. Angelflowers comes to and continues to write.)

"Come" he beckoned imperiously. Both girls looked at each other. The Phantom strode over to the swan bedroom _(Angelflowers: Question: Is that the Louis-Philippe room?)_ and moved aside a red velvet curtain revealing a dark passageway.

"Er-I'm guessing Christine doesn't know about this passageway?" Fiona asked picking her way across the room. The Phantom looked over at her. "Guess not." She mumbled.

"Hang on a sec." Jenine called. Fiona looked back round at her. Jenine was knelt on the floor rummaging in her bag. "What are you doing?" Fi asked. Jenine ignored her. After a moments frantic rummaging she produced a loose black T-shirt with the words "I'm not mad! Just ask my camel Steve!" written on it. Jenine turned around and ducked behind the organ carrying the T-shirt. A second later she emerged wearing the t-shirt. Fiona and The Phantom stared at her.

"What? You think I'm going to walk around in your dirty passages wearing my best top? What are you, nuts?" she said irritably.

The Phantom snorted impatiently. He waited a beat and then strode out into the corridor, not waiting to see if the girls followed or not. Quickly the girls followed in the wake of the fast disappearing cloak. The Phantom led them slowly upwards through the labyrinthine passages. Jenine tried to remember – left, right, left, straight on, up a ladder, right, right, left, but it was difficult. At last they reached the upper levels. The Phantom glanced back at the girls, his finger raised to his lips. They both nodded once to show they understood. Stealthily the three of inched forward slowly.

What do you think? Read and review please. Erik's handing out hugs if you do… 

_Erik: What! _

_Angelflowers: Well you are now._

_Erik: You are seriously delusional if you think I'm hugging obsessive phangirls._

_Angelflowers: Yes. But if you don't, I'll steal your cloak and forbid you from playing the organ for 2 days._

_Erik: gasps. You wouldn't._

_Angelflowers: Yeah I would. _

_Erik: looks sulky. Alright I will. _

_Angelflowers claps and dances around happily._

_Yeah anyway read and review please! Cheers my lovelies. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry for the belated update! Exams and revision you know…but anyway the Authoress is back! Yay! I may not be able to update again for another couple of weeks because of exams. So bear with me._

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own POTO? Looks at ragged jeans and ripped top covered in dirt Exactly. I. Don't. Own. It.

Xxxxxxx

The Phantom placed a hand on a certain brick in the stone wall directly opposite and pushed inwards. There was a crunching noise and slowly the wall swivelled inwards allowing enough room for a fair sized person to slip thorough.

The Phantom cocked his head to one side listening for movement. There was no other sound apart from his and the girls breathing. He slipped out once he was sure there was no one near.

The girls followed him quickly, glancing around the room they entered. It was rather a splendid room. Pale pink wallpaper adorned the walls. A tall lamp stood in one corner near an ebony coloured armoire upon which lay a series of photographs, books and papers, in the centre of which stood a black and white photograph of a young girl with fair hair and expressive eyes. A small couch lay to one side and a fair- sized bed in another corner, above a shelf, which held books and ornaments. A vase if pink tulips stood on a low table near the couch, a lace daily at its base.

Jenine nudged Fiona and nodded towards the photo of the young girl. Fiona moved closer to the armoire and read the name written on the top of the letters "Celine Giry" she read.

So they had entered Madame Giry's chambers. That explained the photo.

Fiona glanced up at Jenine. She smiled and nodded to show she understood. The Phantom meanwhile was placing a letter on the low table with the flowers on it. He also produced a small box of English sweets – Mme Giry's favourites and placed them beside the letter.

The Phantom turned and walked to the door. Pressed his hand to a certain place in the door frame, the wall they had entered from closed and a trap door directly beneath the Phantom opened up and he dropped down out of sight.

Both girls gasped and ran over to door. Glancing down Jenine whispered urgently "Monsieur ca va?"

The Phantom had landed gracefully on both feet and was straightening his cravat when Jenine's call reached him. Ignoring her call the Phantom meticulously smoothed back his hair and made sure that the ever-present mask was still in place.

"Monsieur! Ca va? Are you hurt?" Jenine's frantic call echoed down narrow shaft "Me parler s'il vous plait!"

The Phantom sighed and raising his head to Jenine and Fiona's anxious faces.

"Yes I am quite unhurt mademoiselle. Now if you would stop lingering and get down here, perhaps we could finish delivering these notes before tomorrow!" he said smartly and turned on his heel and disappeared into the blackness within. Both girls looked at each other. Then Fi dropped down, swiftly followed by Jenine who landed on her feet. As soon as she stopped falling, the trap door closed above her and plunged them both into darkness.

"Damn," Fiona swore softly "I can't see a sodding thing."

"State the obvious Ms Intelligent." Jenine muttered sarcastically brushing herself down.

Fiona huffed and spun round. "Monsieur?" she called out softly. "Monsieur la Fantome are you there?"

Silence answered her.

"Monsieur?" she said again. Again nothing.

"Fiona, if he doesn't answer he is obviously not here."

"Great. Just Great."

"I know. Tell me about it."

"We're stuck, lost and HAVE NO LIGHT!" she said placing emphasis on the last words.

"Okay, Fi calm. We'll just find a way out, surely there must be a way out."

Fiona stared at Jenine – or where she thought Jenine was bearing in mind she couldn't see her.

"That's a bad idea. In fact that's the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. What about Erik's traps?"

"I know it's not great but it's the best one I've come up with. You got any better ideas?"

"Yeah. We stay here and hope Erik finds us."

"Yeah because that's not a bad idea.'

"Better than yours." Fiona spat back.

"Well at least I came up with a decent idea." Jenine retorted.

"Decent! Decent! That was decent!"

"Yeah. You can stay here and die of cold or hunger or which ever's the easiest. I'm going to find a way out." Jenine said walking forward.

"What! You can't leave me here by myself!"

"Watch me."

"Jee, wait! I'm sorry!" Fiona scrambled forward and grabbed Jenine's arm. She overbalanced and they both fell over – Fiona landing on top of Jenine, in a rather awkward position that would make immature boys snicker in amusement.

"Fi – what the hell?" Jenine gasped out winded, winded.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fi apologised spitting out a mouthful of dirt and blinking dust from her eyes. She felt for Jenine's hand and helped her up.

"I didn't mean to…you know." She said gesturing to the ground.

" 'S okay." Jenine muttered.

Suddenly the sound of nails on stone was heard. Jenine started in fear.

"Fi – what the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Fiona whispered fearfully, peering through the endless darkness.

"It's getting nearer, oh God it's getting nearer." Jenine whispered shaking slightly.

"Oh God." Fiona grabbed Jenine's hand. The noise seemed to be so close. So close…it was almost on top of them! The noise seemed to fill the girls ears.

"Oh God, what is it? What is it Jee?" Fiona edged closer to Jenine. The other girl squeezed Fiona's hand tightly.

The sound of thousands of nails on stone seemed to penetrate their brain, a continuous scrape. Something slithered over Jenine's left foot, brushing her leg. The girl screamed in fright and jerked away.

"Something went over my foot Fi!" she shrieked. "It felt wet and hairy." She shuddered.

Fiona grabbed Jenine in fright. "Oh God Jee - a light!"

In the distance a light was just visible in the darkness. It grew larger as it grew closer until it was recognisable as a ball of fire. Fire that seemed to contain in it, as Jenine peered closely-

"A death's head!' she said breathing heavily.

The heads' eyes glared menacingly at the two girls, it's lips curled in a leer.

"Who disturbs me?" it growled. Fiona's mouth opened and closed several times.

"I – Er - He - We - Um – Help" Jenine squeaked.

"Who disturbs me?" It growled again coming closer. "Who scares my rats?"

"R – R –rats?" Fiona squeaked faintly.

"Yes my rats girl!" Suddenly the light moved illuminating the figure of a man with pale skin and sunken eyes, with shadows under his eyes and a thin lips. The man was hunched slightly and leant heavily on a stick. The light illuminated the hundreds of rats around them, feet making noises of nails on stone as they skittered about.

Jenine uttered a shaky sort of laugh. "Oh. Monsieur can I ask who are you?"

_Mwahahahaaha! The cliff hanger! I know I'm evil but I can't help it! So my loyal reviewers you know what to do. Read and Review! If you do I'll give you each fifiteen minutes alone with Erik in which you may do as you please. Wink._

**Erik: Would you stop? It's bad enough I had to hug them last time.**

**Angelflowers: ** **Erik, who controls your Milk Chocolate and Turkish Delight supply?**

**Erik: Umm….You.**

**Angelflowers: Sweetly Exactly. I wouldn't annoy me if I was you. Do what I say. **

**Erik:….**

**Angelflowers: Do it or the chocolate and Turkish Delight perish! Mwahhahaha!**

**Erik: Okay okay. I'll do it. Grumbles Stinking sneaky Authoresses. I'll get you one of these days, mark my words child. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelflowers: I'm back! **

**Erik: Oh God. It's here. And I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet**

**today.**

**Angelflowers: Did you miss me?**

**Erik; I missed you like I would miss the plague.**

**Angelflowers: Hey that was mean. **

**Erik: Like I care!**

**Angelflowers: Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? **

**Erik: Shut up you insufferable child!**

**Angelflowers; Fine I'll just get on with story shall I?**

**Erik: You do that. Mutters Idiotic wench.**

**Angelflowers: Stupid ghost.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time…I DON'T OWN IT! Got it?**

**Xxxxxxx**

"Moi? Mademoiselle, I am Monsieur DeChavalier – the rat catcher." The strange man replied.

Both girls opened their mouths in surprise. Jenine began to feel very stupid. Her in-depth knowledge of Leroux's most famous book ought to have reminded her of the rat catcher, one of the less known about, but important characters in the whole book.

"Monsieur, you scared us." Fiona said after a moment's hesitation.

"Forgive me mademoiselle, an entirely unavoidable mistake. I merely heard noises and came to investigate. I thought that you were thieves and hoped to frighten you away."

"Oh."

"Now, what are two fine young girls, such as yourselves doing in this place?" Monsieur DeChavalier asked delicately.

"Please monsieur, we are in the corps de ballet and we were a bit lost." Fiona fibbed quickly.

"The corps de ballet? Hmm. Pardonnez-moi I do not recall seeing you before"

Jenine shot Fiona a frightened look. Fiona raised an eyebrow and said "Monsieur we are new here, and were just exploring the opera." The rat catcher continued to stare at the two girls before him. Fiona merely sighed and executed a perfect pirouette. This seemed to satisfy the man.

"Very well. I will direct you back to the surface. Pay close attention m'selles, I will only say this once. Continue down this passage behind me, turn left at the next fork, go down the passage until you find some stairs – go up them and keep climbing until you reach the surface." Dechavalier growled glaring the girls.

"Merci Monsieur" Fiona said curtseying prettily. Jenine shot her friend a what-the-hell-you-doing kind of look and replied "Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur."

"Here." The rat catcher produced a tinderbox and a smaller lantern than the one he held and lit it. "Take this you may need it. Au revoir m'selles, may we meet again. So saying the rat catcher bid them farewell and continued down the passageway, the noise of the rats following.

"Merci." The girls chorused after him.

"Well." Fiona sighed, "That was an experience wasn't it?" She started walking in the direction Dechavalier had indicated. Jenine stared at her friend. "The corps de ballet! You said we were ballet rats!" Fiona stopped and looked at her friend. "Yes what's wrong with that?"

"I-well they're **_ballet rats_**! They gossip about Erik, sleep with random men, drink and are like those irritating girls who compare nail polish and pink lipstick! They're airheads." She said indignantly.

"No they're not! They are very athletic and you would do well to do remember it." Fiona said calmly and continuing on. Jenine caught up with her. "Yes they are and you know it. I refuse to be known as a ballet rat. I can't dance. We can't dance. We haven't danced since we were 9 and we had that evil ballet teacher, Madame Fabre."

"She wasn't evil."

"Yeah she was. Remember," Jenine mimicked the ballet teacher's harsh voice. "Turnout, Jenine. I am not seeing the turnout. Your feet are bad Mademoiselle Clark. TURNOUT MADEMOISELLE!"

"You never practised, so it was no wonder that your feet were bad."

"Shut up. Anyway ballet rats Fi! The shame!"

"I had to say something didn't I?"

"You could have said, that was were seamstresses for the opera. Ballet rats indeed!"

"Oh for God's sake! Get over it! It was just a small lie. It's not as if we're going to ask Madame Giry to teach us." Fiona argued back.

"She'd probably force us to do really complicated steps wouldn't she?"

"Yeah."

By this time the girls had reached the end of the corridor and were at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, what are we going to do if we meet Monsieur Dechavalier again? We can't keep relying on your 'impeccable' dance skills now can we?"

"Funny." Fiona frowned. "I don't know. We'll think of something."

They both started to climb the stairs.

"Where do suppose Erik is?"

"Right behind you Mademoiselle Jenine." The phantom's smooth voice echoed silky from behind Jenine. Jenine shrieked, jumped a foot in the air and promptly fell over the handrail in her surprise.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Bonjour Monsieur la Fantome." Fiona said in between hysterical laughter.

Jenine scrambled back over the railing. She scowled at Fiona. "That wasn't funny." She turned to the smirking Phantom " And you! Wipe that smirk off your face! Sneaking up behind a lady like that and scaring her half to death!"

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, I was under the impression that you weren't a lady." Erik replied smoothly.

Jenine glared at the masked man before her. "Apologise or I will kick your ass over this railing."

The phantom drew himself up to his full height. "Mademoiselle I think you will find that quite difficult." He said fixing Jenine with a glare.

Jenine quailed slightly under that sexy smouldering glare. A hundred possibilities ran through her mind, all involving herself and a certain gorgeous ghost. "Umm. Yeah."

"Jee? You're drooling." Fiona broke through Jenine's not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh yeah." She wiped the drool off her chin.

"Shall we retire back to the lair then, Mademoiselles?" The phantom raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Er-yes." Both girls quickly followed their host.

XXXXX

**Angelflowers: Read and review people.**

**Erik: What? No whoring me out again?**

**Angelflowers: No. Not unless you liked being whored out.**

**Erik: Good.**

**Angelflowers: Now that I think about it. It is a good idea. Review and you get a ten-minute make-out session with Erik and his boxers. Enjoy! **

** Angelflowers scurries out of the room at top speed before Erik realises what she's said. **

**Erik: Angelflowers get back here _NOW! _** **I'm going to kill you!**

**Angelflowers: Tootles!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about this late update. Just had a touch of writer's block and coursework to do. Any way here it is the latest edition from my warped and twisted mind. Lol!!

**Erik: Where have you been? My Turkish Delight supply has run out!! **

**Angelflowers: Er…somewhere…that's not here…**

**Erik: You better get the Turkish Delight; my compositions have not been as good.**

**Angelflowers: You write compositions on a sugar high? I never knew that. Who knew?**

**Erik: Yes you insignificant little twerp. Now give me the Turkish Delight!! Now or you will feel the Punjab Lasso!**

**Angelflowers: Arghhhhh!! Help! Save me. Runs away whilst Erik chases her holding the Pubjab. **

Disclaimer: I own it!! I really do!! ALW sold me the rights at last!! Hahahaha!! Sees lawyer approaching looking disapproving and ALW threatening to sue right behind her Ahh! Okay, okay, I don't own it. Sniff.

Chapter 6 

A few days after the railing and rat incident, Jenine lay in the lair on a sofa reading an original copy of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" when Fiona stumbled in looking thoroughly depressed. She flopped down on the sofa next to Jenine with a loud "Humph" of boredom. Jenine didn't look at her but flipped the page in the book and continued to read. Fiona sighed again loudly. Jenine continued to ignore her and read. Fiona glanced at her dark-haired friend lying prone on the sofa next to her and sighed again much louder. When Jenine didn't move, she got so infuriated that she snatched the book out of her friend's hand and threw it across the room at the organ, narrowly missing Ayesha who was lying curled up next to it.

"Oh hello Fi. What's up?" Jenine asked blinking up at her friend with a slight smile on her face.

"What's up? What's up you ask?" Fiona replied testily.

"Why I do believe that's what I asked." Jenine said.

"What is up is the fact that there hasn't been any fun around here since Erik and us delivered those notes and we watched Andre and Firmin's faces, which were hilarious by the way, and we threw water bombs at the ballet rats during their rehearsal. I'M BORED!!" Fiona yelled, referring to the incident the day before when the pair of them had snuck up to the walkways above the main stage and pelted the poor unsuspecting ballet rats with water balloons, that Fiona had stashed away in her bag.

"How can you be bored? We are in The Lair." Jenine said.

"Well I am."

"Hmm. Where is Erik?" Jenine asked

"Watching Christine's rehearsal I think. Or terrorising Carlotta."

"Actually I'm here." Said a silky voice from just behind the girls. The pair of them jumped up in surprise, well Fiona did, Jenine just fell off the sofa with a loud thump.

"Jesus, Erik, you scared the hell out of us." Fiona said clutching her heart.

"Yeah, can you not do the whole sneaking up on us thing anymore?" Said Jenine thickly emerging from the floor where she had become tangled up in a blanket as she fell off the sofa, her hair all mussed up. "It gets old. Where were you anyway?"

"It's quite funny to me Mademoiselle. I was in my room going over some compositions, when I heard Mademoiselle Fiona's screeching." The Opera Ghost replied.

"I was not screeching!" Fi said indignantly. "Besides the only person who screeches here is Carlotta and you can't quite hear her down here."

Just then numerous screeches could be heard faintly from up above.

"Are you sure about that? What is she doing?" Jenine muttered sardonically.

"Practicing her scales I think, judging by the high screeching and low screeching." Fi said, her head cocked to one side listening.

"Oh. I thought she was killing a cat. Sorry no offence Ayesha." Jenine said hurriedly glancing at the Siamese who had raised her head and hissed at Jenine's statement.

"Mademoiselle Fiona. What were you saying earlier?" asked Erik.

"I was saying I was bored because we hadn't done anything fun since we threw water bombs at the…" she stopped as she looked at Jee who was trying to shush her up.

"…corps de ballet?" Erik finished, glaring at the two girls before him. Jenine immediately stopped her ridiculous actions and looked guiltily at Fi who looked guiltily back.

"Oui, I know about that." The Phantom growled. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both girls started babbling quickly.

"Um…Well we didn't think you'd mind-"

"-because you're the master of chaos-"

"-and we love chaos-"

"-in fact we're like the female Fred and George-"

"-except prettier-"

"-and more intelligent-"

"-and the ballet rats are more scared of you than ever-"

"-because of the chaos we caused-"

"-yesterday." They both chorused.

Erik looked slightly confused for a moment. Then he shook his head.


End file.
